A Cohesive Team (A McRoll in REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: A weekend team building workshop holds some unexpected twists and turns
1. Chapter 1

_**Sammy's Notes: **__This fic is in response to a prompt submitted by Elaine, one of the contest winners in our first McRoll in the REAL World contest. I sincerely hope it meets her expectations. I'll publish the prompt at the end of the second chapter._

_This fic started off as a single chapter but when I ran it past my friend Sandy she pointed out that it felt a bit unfinished. And she was right. So it went from 20 pages to 40 pages and became a two chapter fic. Chapter 2 is complete and will be posted tomorrow._

_Thanks as always to Mari (the best writing partner ever) and ilna for making this whole experience so AWESOME! You girls are THE BEST!_

_And thanks so much to each and every one of you for reading, for the great reviews, and for your support of The REAL World. It is very much appreciated._

* * *

**A Cohesive Team**

**Five-0 Headquarters**

**Thursday**

**5:00 p.m.**

The Five-0 team was assembled in Steve's office late on a Thursday afternoon. Steve was sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair comfortably, fingers laced behind his head. Danny and Chin were sitting on the couch and Catherine and Kono stood just inside the door, leaning against the glass wall in a relaxed manner. They had just wrapped a murder case and with all of paperwork finally complete the conversation now turned to the weekend.

A friend of Chin's from the police academy had made the decision to leave the force and follow his dream of opening an adventure training/team building facility on the big island. He had poured his heart and soul into the project, not to mention his entire life savings, and thought that having the Five-0 team members complete the program during a preview weekend would be exactly the kind of good PR he needed to get his new business off on the right foot.

When Chin presented the idea to the rest of the team they all agreed immediately.

Except for Danny.

"Come on. It'll be a fun," Steve cajoled his partner.

Danny looked dubious. "I doubt that."

"Kono and Cath are excited about going." Steve smiled at the women and they both nodded in agreement. Steve turned to the other occupant of the couch. "Chin wants to do it."

"I have plans," Danny countered stubbornly.

"I've told you before," Steve sighed, "sitting home watching a movie does not count as 'plans'. Besides, the fresh air will do you good."

"It'll be a challenge. I've never known you to shy away from a challenge." Chin tried his best to push Danny's buttons.

"What's next … double dog dare?" Danny rolled his eyes at Chin.

Catherine and Kono watched with amusement as Steve and Chin refused to give up. They were determined that this would be an everyone or no one activity and since they both wanted to go, they were doggedly trying to tag team Danny until he relented.

"Come on," Steve wheedled. "Grace is away for the weekend. What else are you gonna do?"

"I don't know … I can think of a lot of things," Danny exhaled heavily. "Clean the garage, re-grout the tile in the bathroom, organize the kitchen cabinets."

"You wouldn't know how to re-grout tile," Steve smirked. "And I've seen your kitchen cabinets. They're already organized."

"Come on," Chin said. "We'll fly over tomorrow night and be back by dinner time on Sunday."

Kono decided to step in and help close the deal so they could all go home. "Look at the brochure. It's gonna be a blast," she said as she held up the glossy pamphlet featuring surfing, kayaking, hiking and zip lining among other fun looking activities. "You're gonna be sorry if you miss out."

"What could we possibly need this for?" Danny argued. "What is this weekend gonna teach us about each other that we don't already know? Our team works fine together. We don't need any … building. " Danny made air quotes when he said 'building'. "Besides, outdoor adventures never work out very well for us. Do I need to enumerate the many times … "

"No, you don't." Steve cut him off with a grin. "But that's all out of our systems now."

"Look, Brah, it's a favor for a friend. You can understand that right?"

Chin could sense Danny's resolve weakening so he switched to an argument he knew would hold the most weight.

Danny was nothing if not 100% loyal to his friends.

"Yes … that particular part of your argument I can … in fact … understand."

"It'll be fun. You'll be helping out my buddy, we'll get some valuable team building experience, and you'll have a completion certificate to prove you conquered the great outdoors," Chin teased. "I'll even get it framed for you."

"Fine." Danny finally gave in. "But if this weekend turns out to be as bad as all the others you will never ask me to go on any sort of adventure again."

"Deal," Steve and Chin said in unison.

"Absolutely nothing will go wrong," Chin said confidently.

Kono leaned in closer to Catherine and whispered "Famous last words" and the women shared a laugh then turned and headed out of the office.

* * *

**Hawaiian Outdoor Adventures**

**Saturday morning**

**6:00 a.m.**

As the Five-0 team gathered at the kick-off point to review their morning activities schedule they were approached by a well-built man who appeared to be in his early 40s wearing khaki shorts and a name badge that identified him as Scott Marshall, Program Director.

As soon as Chin spotted the man he smiled and extended his hand. "Good to see you again, Scott."

"Good to see you again, Chin. Thanks so much for coming. All of you. I appreciate it."

"Let me introduce you to the team," Chin smiled. "Steve McGarrett." Steve extended his hand and said "Thanks for having us."

"Danny Williams." Chin continued. "Thanks for coming Detective Williams," Scott said sincerely.

"Don't mention it," Danny grumbled.

"Catherine Rollins."

Catherine smiled and extended her hand. "This is a great looking facility you have here."

"Thank you," Scott said proudly.

"And you've met my cousin Kono Kalakaua."

"Nice to see you again, Kono."

"Nice to see you too, Scott. I'm really looking forward to this."

"I appreciate you all giving up your weekend to help me out. I've set you up on the advanced program. This weekend is the final test for my staff. We've booked our first paying customers in for two weeks from now so I wanted to put everyone through their paces and make sure we're ready to open the doors."

"Sounds good," Steve said.

"You'll be starting off the morning zip lining with Kelani," Scott indicated the pretty young woman of about thirty coming towards them holding a clipboard and wearing a bright smile. "She'll explain the task to you whenever you're ready to get started."

"I think we're ready," Chin said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Kelani, I'll leave them in your capable hands," Scott smiled as he took a few steps back.

"Great," the young woman smiled. "Well as Scott said my name is Kelani and I'll be working with you through the zip lining portion of the program. The purpose of this exercise is to improve communication and listening skills, increase motivation, and enhance cooperation and trust amongst team members. So are we ready to go?" she said eagerly.

"Absolutely. Let's do this," the team all said in unison.

* * *

**Saturday morning**

**9:00 a.m.**

"Ok, you guys did really great work on the zip lining," Kelani smiled sincerely. "So now I'm going to give you back to Scott for the next exercise."

"Thanks, Kelani," they all said as she gave them a small wave then turned to walk away, happy that she had successfully completed the first real trial run of the event she would be leading once the facility opened to actual paying customers.

"I'm glad to see the zip lining went well," Scott said as he faced the group. "Our next exercise is going to be shelter building. We want you to work together using the items here," he indicated a pile that included several tarps, assorted pieces of wood, an axe, and some rope, to build yourselves a shelter that would protect you from the elements if for some reason you were forced to make an overnight stay in the forest."

"This should be a piece of cake," Danny grinned. "Those two," he indicated Steve and Catherine, "do this kind of thing all the time… just for fun."

Steve and Catherine smiled and nodded while Scott continued.

"The object of this task is to learn how to achieve objectives, how to effectively deal with change, and to encourage out of the box thinking. So are we ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Danny said as the team gathered in front of the pile of supplies to formulate a plan.

* * *

**Saturday morning**

**11:00 a.m.**

After a busy morning of zip lining and fort building, the team's final assignment of the sunrise session was a group hike through the woods and into town. The goal was to work together and make a plan to complete the two mile trip in less than an hour. The objective, as Scott had explained to them, was finding the fastest way out of the thick forest and onto one of the trails that lead directly to town. The point of the exercise was to improve decision making and strategy, encourage innovation and constructive feedback, and promote self-confidence and self-awareness.

Once they reached town they would have an hour to grab some lunch before meeting for the afternoon session which was to kick off with kayaking.

"The north ridge is going to end up being quicker," Steve said as he stood in front of the recently constructed fort and surveyed the landscape.

"No way. We should cut a path down the west edge of the ridge. It's more of a straight line and it'll get us to town faster," Kono contended.

"If we take the north route we'll get out of the forest faster and then it's an easy hike down the trail to town," Steve pointed out.

"That sounds logical to me," Chin nodded. "I say we go north."

Kono crossed her arms and dug in her heels. "If we go west we can stay close to the water where the overgrowth is light. It's a direct line down the hill and when we get to the bottom we're practically in town. Piece of cake."

"I agree with Kono," Catherine said as she surveyed both options, "west is a better idea."

"Whose side are you on," Danny teased. "Shouldn't you be taking Steve's side?"

"I'm taking my stomach's side," Catherine shrugged. "I'm hungry and I want to take the fastest route. I don't want to be stuck kayaking with no lunch because we got back to town too late."

"We're wasting time standing here," Kono said impatiently. "We need to make a decision."

"Ok then what do you say we split up." Steve's competitive side was coming out. "You guys go west, we'll go north, and whoever gets to town last buys lunch."

"I hate to be the one to point this out … especially since I didn't want to come on this weekend to begin with … " Danny said, "but this is supposed to be a team building exercise. Splitting into two groups … wouldn't that be the exact opposite of team building?"

"We don't need to build our team." Steve sloughed off his partner's concerns. "We're cohesive enough."

"Clearly," Danny said sarcastically as Chin laughed.

"This is just a friendly wager between teammates." Steve turned towards Catherine and Kono. "What do you say?"

"I say I hope you brought your wallet because I've worked up an appetite," Kono said as she and Catherine turned and headed off towards the west path.

Catherine called over her shoulder. "See you in town. We'll be there waiting when you arrive."

* * *

**Saturday morning**

**11:30 a.m.**

Steve, Chin and Danny watched the girls head off then turned and started toward the north ridge. They had only walked about half a mile when they came upon a clearing where they saw two trailers surrounded by a chain link fence, a series of small to medium out buildings and several outdoor heating units, which judging from the smoke emitting from them were all currently operational. The property was littered with vehicles, several of which were up on blocks, as well as stacks of empty wooden pallets and piles of 55-gallon drums.

"Did Scott say anything about people living out here?" Steve asked as he eyed the compound warily.

"No, as a matter of fact he told me that the reason he picked this piece of property was because there were no neighbors for miles so he wouldn't have to worry about complaints," Chin said.

"Then what do you suppose is going on _here_?" Steve was immediately suspicious.

"Judging by looks of those heating units they're cooking big batches of something," Danny observed. "I'm guessing it's not pineapple cider."

"I'd bet you're right," Steve said as they approached the compound. There was no movement outside but they could hear noise inside the far trailer.

"There are an awful lot of cameras for such isolated property," Chin said warily, pointing to several units installed on the outside of the various buildings.

"And apparently they have something that it takes several large dogs to protect," Danny said as two large Doberman Pinscher's came around the corner barking and snarling viciously. They reached the fence that surrounded the trailers and began to jump and lunge toward the strangers.

Steve, Danny and Chin pulled their service weapons and started towards the trailer. They knew that whoever was inside would have been warned of their arrival by the clamoring of the dogs so they had lost the element of surprise.

They proceeded slowly toward the fence, moving in unison, careful to keep cover behind the many broken down vehicles that littered the property. They had their eyes on the dogs, on the various out buildings where someone could be hiding, and on the door of the occupied trailer and for that reason they didn't see the well camouflaged trip wire until it was too late.

The explosion it triggered knocked all three men off their feet and sent them flying backward. Steve, who had been closest to the bomb itself, ended up lying motionless beside a pile of rusty 55 gallon drums. Danny and Chin found themselves sprawled up against a small barn-like structure several yards to his left. They staggered to their feet, stunned, while out of the corners of their eyes they saw Steve struggling to stand as well.

Just then three men, one of about fifty and two who appeared considerably younger, rushed out of the trailer with automatic weapons pointed at them.

"Drop your weapons," the older man ordered. When Danny and Chin didn't comply immediately he screamed louder. "Now, or I'll blow your heads off where you stand. Throw down your phones too."

They hesitated for another moment then, realizing they were severely out-gunned, put down their weapons, still fighting hard to get their bearings.

The ringing in their ears was making it hard both to hear and to concentrate.

"Phones too I said," the man yelled.

Danny and Chin complied.

"Ikaika, get their guns. Nainoa, kick those phones out of the way," the older man directed the two younger ones.

"Who are you?" Ikaika, a man who appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties, unkempt looking and with extremely dilated pupils, asked as he moved towards them.

"Five-0," Danny said, grasping for his badge.

"Cops?! I told you someone in town was gonna snitch, Dad," Nainoa growled angrily. Like the other men he looked as though he hadn't bathed or slept in days. The scabs along his jawline indicated he was not only a meth producer but also a fairly heavy user. "What do we do now?"

"Shut up, Nainoa. I need time to think," the older man, who Danny now realized was the father of the other two, spat out as he began to pace nervously.

"Listen I didn't sign up for killing no cops," Nainoa said heatedly.

"I said SHUT UP. I need some time to think," the older man yelled. "Put them in the garage until I figure out what to do next."

As the young men began to herd the Five-0 team towards the garage Danny and Chin saw Steve stumble, struggle to stay upright and then finally collapse to the ground. They rushed to where he was laying, partially obscured by several rusty barrels, and knelt beside him. Immediately they saw a substantial amount of blood on his left leg and noted that his face and arms were covered with small puncture wounds.

"Did that bomb have shrapnel in it?" Chin asked angrily.

"I have a right to protect what's mine," the older man yelled back. "You were trespassing. Your friend got what he deserved."

"We need to get him to a hospital," Danny said as he checked Steve's pulse and was relieved to find it was relatively strong.

"Well that isn't going to happen right now. So throw me his gun and phone and get in the garage or I'll kill you all without another thought."

Danny and Chin exchanged a glance and an unspoken understanding passed between them. What they needed was time to regroup and formulate a plan of action. To that end, they did as they were told. Then they lifted Steve up, draping his arms across their shoulders, and headed towards the garage. Ikaika opened the door and after the team members got inside slammed it closed and secured it with a large metal pole.

They dragged Steve to the far corner of the room where a small amount of light was leaking in through the vents then lowered him carefully down to the dirt floor. Their immediate concern was that he was bleeding heavily from the left knee. Danny took off his shirt, wrapped it around Steve's leg then secured it with his belt, hoping that the extra pressure would help stop the bleeding. As he pulled the makeshift bandage tight Steve struggled back to consciousness.

His head moved from side to side jerkily and his arms reached out in every direction trying to assess his surroundings.

"Steve! Steve!" Danny said, trying to grab Steve's hands. "What are you doing? You need to hold still."

"Danny?" Steve asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm right here."

"Where?" Steve's hands reached out.

"Right here." Danny grabbed his partner's hands.

"Where's Chin?"

"Right here." Chin answered from his position on Steve's other side.

"Are you both ok?"

"We're fine. What's going on?"

"We've got a problem," Steve finally settled down and took a deep breath, "I can't see."

* * *

**Town Square**

**11:50 a.m.**

Catherine and Kono approached the quintessentially Hawaiian town square warily, hoping not to see Steve, Danny and Chin waiting there for them with huge smirks on their faces. The women had found their way quickly out of the forest and then speedily traversed the short trail from their exit point to town so they were optimistic the path down the west side of the ridge had been the correct choice.

Still, they couldn't be sure.

Their eyes quickly scanned the benches and areas under the shade of the trees where locals were gathered enjoying a lazy Saturday afternoon talking to neighbors.

There was no sign of any of their teammates.

"Yes," Kono smiled. "We beat them. I knew we would."

"Awesome," Catherine agreed as they high-fived in celebration.

"Now at least I won't have to listen to Danny and Chin go on for the next week about how they were right." Kono happily took a seat on one of the benches in the center of the square as Catherine remained standing and did a few cool down stretches. "I'll bet you're glad you won't have to listen to Steve gloat."

"Oh Steve doesn't gloat," Catherine said honestly.

"Really?" Kono asked skeptically.

"Really," Catherine assured her. "Have you ever heard him gloat?"

"No," Kono searched her memory, "but then again I can't remember ever competing against him directly like this."

"Steve is super competitive but he's not a sore loser. As long as the competition is fair and no one cheats he can accept losing," Catherine shrugged.

"Huh."

"Of course he'll try to drag us all back out there after kayaking and make us give him a chance at a do over," Catherine laughed.

"I think I'd rather listen to Chin and Danny gloat," Kono laughed.

Catherine pulled out her phone. "I'm gonna text them and let them know we're here waiting for them."

Five minutes later she still hadn't received a reply. "Should I text them again?"

"No, they're probably pouting," Kono smiled.

"Maybe their phones have no service." Catherine wasn't exactly worried, still it was unusual for Steve not to respond to her text unless he was in the middle of a case.

"Well if that's true they probably haven't even made it out of the forest yet."

"We're gonna be lucky if we get time for lunch." Catherine's stomach produced a well-timed growl and both women smiled.

"No, _they're_ gonna be lucky if _they_ get time for lunch," Kono said. "Text them and tell them we'll meet them in the coffee shop. And just because they don't have time to eat doesn't mean they get out of paying for our lunches."

* * *

**Akana Compound**

**12:15 p.m.**

Steve sat with his back against the wall in the corner of the dark, dusty barn feeling pretty much useless as Danny and Chin searched every inch of the dirt floor building for either something they could use as a weapon or a way they could get out.

Unfortunately, they found neither.

The "garage" was essentially empty except for a stack of fifty or so cardboard boxes sitting in the middle of the floor and multiple garbage bags full of empty cold medicine containers.

The building was well constructed, even without a foundation, and the steel walls didn't appear to have any exploitable weak spots. They were secured with exterior anchor bolts which helped the structure stand up well to wind and weather and also made it virtually impossible to break out of. There no windows and the only light available filtered in through multiple louvered air vents which were far too small for a person to fit through.

If there was any hope it was that the door was not fastened securely. Chin and Danny counted to three then threw their full body weights, shoulders first, against the door.

It didn't budge.

"It feels like they parked a tank out there," Danny said, rubbing his shoulder.

"There's no way we're getting that open," Chin confirmed.

"Anything we could use to pry it?" Steve asked.

"Nothing," Danny answered disgustedly. "There are no tools of any kind in this whole place. Frankly I think them calling it a garage is a bit of a misnomer."

Steve smiled. "Well make sure you tell them that when they come back out here."

Danny began to pace around the perimeter of the small building. "There are no potential weapons. Nothing … not one thing … we can use to get ourselves out of here."

"Unless you can find a use for several pallets of small plastic zip lock bags," Chin said as he tore open one of the cardboard boxes.

"Well I guess now we know for sure what they're cooking with those heaters," Steve said.

"Enough meth to cover the island." Danny started to get wound up. "Which means they have something to protect. Which means we better be ready when they come back out here because I don't think they're gonna be inclined to just let us go."

Steve nodded in agreement.

"I'm serious," Danny ranted on, "we're sitting ducks out here. We have absolutely nothing to protect ourselves with except our fists which probably aren't going to hold up very long when they come out here with automatic weapons."

"Kono and Catherine have to be wondering where we are by now," Chin speculated. "They'll come back up here looking for us."

"I hope they don't come alone," Steve said worriedly. "I don't want them stumbling across this place like we did and … those guys are on alert now. If Cath and Kono come in here and don't know what's going on …"

Chin glanced at his watch. "It's been a little over an hour. No calls or texts. They have to know something is wrong."

"I hope so," Danny shook his head. "Because I have a feeling these guys aren't gonna wait all day to make their next move."

* * *

**Town Square Coffee Shop**

**12:30 p.m.**

Catherine and Kono sat in the small coffee shop on the town square, at a table right in front so they could watch out the window for Steve, Danny and Chin to arrive. They split a plate of chicken and pineapple sliders and some Hawaiian slaw. They finished lunch and had been nursing their iced teas for ten minutes and there was still no sign of the boys.

"Where could they possibly be?" Catherine asked as she looked at her watch again, her agitation giving way to full-blown worry. "They should be here by now. Even if the north trail was longer, like we thought, they should have made it back a while ago. We're supposed to be kayaking in half an hour."

With each passing minute the feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was very wrong grew stronger.

"Your friends still not here?" the waitress, a woman of close to 70, whose name tag identified her as Noalani, asked as she brought over a refill for their tea.

"No," Kono said distractedly, checking her phone again for messages. "Still no sign of them."

"Maybe they got lost," the older woman offered helpfully.

"I doubt it," Catherine said. "They went up across the north part of the ridge. How clear is the trail in that area?"

"Out beyond the camp?" Noalani asked nervously.

"Yeah, why."

Something in the woman's tone made both Catherine and Kono immediately suspicious. They turned their full attention to the older woman who was now anxiously fidgeting with her order pad and refusing to meet their gaze.

"Um … no reason … really," Noalani stammered.

"What are you not telling us?" Catherine demanded.

"Look I don't want no problems, with those guys or with the cops."

"What guys?" Kono asked.

Noalani hesitated.

"Listen," Kono removed her badge from her waistband and slapped it on the table, "the only way you're gonna have any problems with us is if you don't start talking and tell us what's going on up on the north ridge."

Noalani sighed and lowered her voice. "Rumor has it that Kekoa Akana and his sons are running a meth lab out there."

"Who is Kekoa Akana?" Kono prodded.

"His family has been trouble on the island for as long as anyone can remember. He got out of jail a month or so ago and word is he and his sons restarted their meth business up on the north ridge."

"Where exactly? "Catherine asked. "Draw us a map."

Noalani made no move to comply with Catherine's request.

"I can have the DEA here within the hour," Catherine growled, "and I'll make sure everyone in town knows they're here based on your tip."

Noalani glared but soon acquiesced and made a quick sketch on the first empty guest check in her order pad. She tore it out, along with the check for lunch, and slapped it on the table in front of Catherine. "You didn't hear it from me."

"Let's go," Catherine said as she threw a few bills on the table, grabbed the hastily drawn map, and headed out the door.

* * *

**Town Square**

**12:40 p.m.**

As Catherine and Kono exited the coffee shop they ran into Scott who was making his way towards the beach where the kayaking was set to take place.

"You guys ready for a fun afternoon," he asked with a smile as he approached them.

"Not yet," Catherine said worriedly. "The guys aren't back from their hike."

"What do you mean? Weren't you all together?" Scott asked.

"No," Kono explained. "We had a small disagreement about which route would be fastest so we split up. Last ones back to town bought lunch for the winners."

Scott looked at them with amusement. "You realize that the point of the exercise was to work together as a group." Scott had heard many stories from Chin about the unconventional way the Five-0 team operated so he couldn't say he was completely surprised they put their own spin on the whole team building experience.

"Yes, we get the point of the exercise," Catherine said distractedly. "We just altered it a little. Made it a friendly competition. But the fact is Steve, Danny and Chin haven't made it back yet and we think something might be wrong."

"Have you tried calling or texting them?" Scott pulled out his phone to see if he had received any messages from the men.

"Yes. Repeatedly. No answer," Catherine said.

"Well the service is spotty in the woods," Scott pointed out. He didn't want to worry unnecessarily but the fact that the men had not only not returned but also not contacted anyone did send up a red flag.

"They should be out of the woods by now," Kono said. "And even if one of them got injured in some way the others should have called."

"Maybe it just slipped their mind … " Scott started.

"No," Catherine cut him off. "Steve understands the importance of staying in contact better than anyone. He would never forget to call. Especially if something unexpected happened."

"Plus, the waitress in the coffee shop just told us about a rumor there's a meth lab operating up on the north ridge," Kono said.

"A meth lab? No way. I had this land closely surveyed before I bought it. If there was a meth lab I would have known," Scott insisted.

"Apparently it's a recent development. Someone named Kekoa Akana just got out of prison and he and his sons might have set up shop up there."

"Where exactly?" Scott asked. He'd spent a lot of time covering the various courses and trails that comprised his facility and had never seen anything out of the ordinary, let alone a meth lab. But for the several weeks or so he'd been focused primarily on the sales and advertising end of the business and if he was honest with himself, he would have to admit it had been well over a month since he'd walked the north trail. He knew there were a few old abandoned farms up there that could possibly be useful if someone was looking for a remote location to run a drug operation.

Catherine pulled out the map and showed him the area Noalani had indicated on her map.

"We need to stop by the sheriff's office," Scott said determinedly. "If there's something going on up there we need to find out now."

* * *

**Akana Compound**

**Garage**

**12:50 p.m.**

"There's probably no chance this is part of the program right?" Steve asked sarcastically.

Chin chuckled "I can see it now. Corporate wanks have to deal with running into a meth lab out in the jungle. They need to work together to formulate a plan to save themselves and take down the local drug operation at the same time."

"Your accountant will never complain about tax season again after he's had to fend off two snarling Dobermans and a trio of armed tweekers," Steve continued.

"Your interns will never complain about being asked to do menial tasks once they've spent some time staring down the barrel of a high powered rifle with a very shaky finger on the trigger," Chin added.

"You realize there's something legitimately wrong with the two of you," Danny cut in. "We're sitting here with no weapons, no means of protection of any kind, waiting for some well-armed drug dealers to decide what their next move is, and you two are making jokes."

"We're not making jokes," Steve turned towards the sound of Danny's voice. "We're relaxing our minds. Since we have no weapons available we're going to have to get ourselves out of this with our wits."

"Oh great," Danny continued his pacing. "We're doomed."

"Danny," Steve said, suddenly serious. "I'm not making light of this. I realize what we're facing."

"And do you have a plan in mind?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. You and Chin have to make a break for the woods. If you can get there and get some cover you can make your way back to town and get help."

"And leave you here?" Danny asked incredulously.

"It's the only option. I'll just slow you down."

"Forget it."

"Danny, listen … "

"No you listen," Danny said with finality. "Come up with a different plan."

* * *

**Sheriff's Office**

**1:00 p.m.**

Scott, Catherine and Kono strode purposefully into the sheriff's office and were met by a young, baby faced deputy standing behind the desk sorting through some faxes that had just come in.

"Hi, my name is Scott Marshall. I own the new executive training center in town. This is Catherine Rollins and Kono Kalakaua; they're with Five-0."

"I'm Deputy Okala. How can I help you? The young man asked amiably.

"We wanted to know if you have any information about a meth lab operating up on the north ridge," Scott asked.

As Scott spoke a man of about sixty opened the office door behind the deputy and stepped out. He was of medium height, well built, with the look of a man who had spent a lifetime in the sun. He eyed the newcomers warily.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with my deputy. I'm Sheriff Kailikea. I wasn't notified Five-0 was investigating anything in the area."

"We're not," Kono said. "We're actually here for a weekend program at Hawaiian Outdoor Adventures. But three members of our party are late returning from a hike up on the north ridge and we have reason to believe they may have run into a meth making operation up there."

"Who told you there was a meth lab on the north ridge," the sheriff scoffed.

"It doesn't matter who told us. Is it true?" Kono asked pointedly.

"Of course it's not true. If there was a meth lab in the area I'd know it. That's just some local gossip."

As the sheriff talked Catherine had her eyes trained on the young deputy who looked as though he had something to say but was reticent to do so in front of his boss.

"You're sure," Scott asked.

"Positive. Look you're new around here. I've lived here all my life. Gossip in this town travels fast whether there's a shred of truth to it or not. People on the island don't let the facts get in the way of a good story. I don't know what happened to your friends. Inexperienced hikers get lost all the time. Give them a few hours, they'll find their way out."

Kono started to protest but Catherine caught her eye and gave her a silent stand down sign. "We appreciate your help, Sheriff. You're probably right."

Scott looked at the women, his brow creased with confusion.

"Look I've got a meeting to get to," the sheriff said somewhat dismissively. "If your friends still haven't turned up by the time I get back we'll take a run up there and look for them."

"Thanks, we appreciate that," Catherine said, fighting to sound sincere. "Would it be possible for us to leave their descriptions with the deputy just in case anything comes in?"

"If that would make you feel better," the sheriff huffed. "but mark my words they'll be back any minute."

"Thanks." Catherine forced a smile.

As soon as the sheriff was out the door she turned to the young deputy. "What is it you were afraid to say in front of your boss?"

"What?" The young man couldn't hold Catherine's determined gaze.

"I could tell you wanted to disagree with him. Is there something we should be worried about? Are our friends in danger?"

The young deputy looked nervously toward the front door.

"If you know something and you don't tell it, and something happens to our friends, who are law enforcement officers…" Kono said ominously.

"Fine. I've gotten several complaints about Kekoa Akana and his sons running a meth operation out on the north ridge in the last few weeks. But every time I suggest going out to take a look the sheriff shuts me down."

"Why," Scott asked.

"He tells me the same thing he just told you. That it's just local gossip. I've only had this job for three months but that's enough time to know that if I go against what the sheriff wants I won't have it much longer. My wife is six months pregnant. I have to do what he says," the young man said earnestly.

"Look I can appreciate the tough spot you're in but we don't have time to get involved in small town politics. We're going out there right now," Catherine said. "With or without his help. Or yours."

"How long ago were your friends due back?" the deputy asked.

"Over an hour ago," Catherine answered.

The young deputy took only a split second to decide. As much as he needed his job he would never be able to live with himself if he didn't help when people might be in trouble. He knew he should have followed up on the complaints as soon as they came in regardless of what the sheriff said. There was nothing he could do now about past mistakes but he could make sure he did the right thing going forward. "I'm coming with you." He walked to the weapons cabinet and grabbed several extra rifles. "We can take my patrol car."

* * *

**North Ridge**

**1:20 p.m.**

Deputy Okala pulled the cruiser to a stop along the side of the access road and cut the engine. "If the Akanas are set up where I think they are we should be able to spot them from just over that rise."

He got out of the car, opened the back door so Kono could get out, and moved towards the rear of the vehicle as Scott got out of the passenger's side and opened the door for Catherine.

The young deputy popped the trunk and began removing weapons.

"Can you handle one of these?" he asked Scott who had moved back to stand beside him and was surveying the contents of the trunk.

"I was on the force for 20 years," he assured Deputy Okala. "I'll be fine."

Catherine and Kono grabbed an extra weapon each and the four of them scrambled up a small hill and walked a short distance through heavy brush till they reached an overlook.

"That must be the place," Catherine said as she looked down the hill towards a small cluster of buildings. She took immediate note of the smoke pouring out of multiple boilers.

"Sure looks like it," Scott agreed. "I toured those buildings with my real estate agent when I first looked at the property, and at least two or three more times when we were laying out the route. They were deserted. We talked about converting them into employee lodging but with everything going on leading up to the opening we just haven't gotten around to it yet."

"When was the last time you were out here?" Deputy Okala asked.

"Had to be six weeks ago," Scott said.

Kono pulled out a pair of binoculars she'd taken from the trunk of the deputy's car and looked down the hill toward the compound.

"Any sign of the guys?" Catherine asked.

"No."

"Anything unusual at all?" Scott asked.

"Nothing." Kono lowered the binoculars. "Whatever's going on there is going on inside."

"If Chin, Steve and Danny were taking the trail along the north ridge they'd have run right into this place," Scott pointed out. "Do you see any signs of a confrontation?"

"Hard to say," Kono said. "The property is a mess."

"Well there's only one way to find out exactly what's going on. We need to get on to that property. We're gonna have to walk in from here though so they don't hear us coming," Deputy Okala said. "Once we get in closer we'll have to find some way to draw them out."

"We can handle that," Catherine shared a knowing look with Kono as she checked to make sure her weapons both had adequate ammo.

"These people might be dangerous," Scott reminded her.

"That's ok," Catherine said as she shared a look with Kono. "So are we."

* * *

**Akana Compound**

**1:40 p.m.**

Twenty minutes later they had made their way to the edge of the woods just beyond the compound. They took cover behind some heavy brush about twenty feet from the closest of the compound's out buildings and about seventy five yards from the farthest trailer.

"You ready?" Kono asked as she checked the safety and then tucked her service weapon in the waistband of her pants at the small of her back and covered it with her shirt.

"Yep. You?" Catherine answered as she did the same.

"We need to know how many of them there are and what we're dealing with," Deputy Okala reminded them. "As far as I've heard it's just Akana and his sons but you never know."

"They probably want to keep the operation as small as possible," Scott pointed out. "Keeps the profit margin high and keeps the help from sampling the merchandise."

"Kono and I will go in and draw them out," Catherine said. "We'll get them headed this way. You guys be ready for the take down."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"They're men right," Catherine rolled her eyes. "Just be ready when we head back in this direction."

"Will do," Scott said as both he and Deputy Okala double checked their weapons.

"Let's go find the boys," Kono said.

Catherine nodded in return and they headed off towards the compound.

* * *

"What's going on," Steve asked impatiently. Not being able to see was driving him crazy and setting him on edge. The three men had spent the last two hours trying every way they could think of to get out of the garage to no avail. The vents were too small for a person to fit through, there were no windows and the door was secured tightly from the outside.

"Someone else is here," Chin said as he tried to peer out the tiny vent. "I can't really see who … oh my God."

"What?" Steve and Danny asked in unison.

"It's Kono and Catherine." Chin whispered. He bent one of the vent pieces down to get a better look.

"What are they saying?" Steve asked. "Does it seem like they know what they're dealing with?"

"I can't tell," Chin said.

"What are they doing?" Steve asked, his voice tinged with worry. He had no doubt that Catherine could take care of herself under most circumstances but if she stumbled on this place accidentally, as they had, and she and Kono were unaware of what was going on, they might find themselves in a situation beyond their control.

"Right now they're … " Chin strained to hear any of what was being said. "I can't really tell. But whatever it is those guys are eating it up."

* * *

"I don't know," Catherine giggled as she shifted her weight from leg to leg and twirled her finger in her hair. "The ATV is really stuck. I have no idea how we got it in there so tight."

"We tried really hard to get it out," Kono sighed. "But it's in there pretty good."

There were two men standing in front of them, one about 50 and the other in his early 20s by Catherine's estimate. They both wore holstered side arms but had not drawn their weapons when they saw the women approach.

"Sounds like you pretty ladies need some assistance," the older one said, hitching up his pants.

Both men leered at Catherine and Kono with unmasked desire in their eyes.

"Definitely," Catherine smiled coyly, "but I think it might take more than just the two of you to get it out. It's a really big machine. Is there anyone else here who could help?"

"My brother is inside," the younger man said eagerly. "You think it's gonna take all three of us to do the job?"

"It just might," Kono said suggestively.

"Nainoa!" the older man yelled. "Get out here."

"What do you want?" Nainoa stumbled out of the door, squinting his eyes against the sunlight.

"These pretty ladies got their ATV stuck in the mud. They need some help getting it out."

"Really?" Nainoa swaggered towards Catherine and Kono.

"Yes," Catherine smiled through gritted teeth. "It's just back there a little bit." She pointed over her shoulder towards the edge of the woods where Scott and Deputy Okala were hidden.

"Well I'm sure we can help you out," the man stood close enough Catherine could smell his putrid breath. "But we're gonna need something in return."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Catherine promised. "In fact, we'll make sure you get exactly what you have coming."

Catherine and Kono turned to head toward the woods then froze.

Coming directly up the driveway towards them was the sheriff's car.

* * *

"There's a car pulling in," Chin said as he strained to see further down the dirt drive that lead to the compound.

"Who is it?" Steve asked anxiously.

"Oh thank God, it's the sheriff." Chin breathed a sigh of relief. "Catherine and Kono must have called in the cavalry before they came in themselves."

"Force out one of those vents and let's make sure they know we're in here," Danny said as he stood up and moved towards Chin.

Suddenly Chin tensed up. "Wait, something's wrong."

"What, what's wrong?" Steve asked, instantly on alert.

* * *

The cruiser came to stop and the sheriff jumped out. "What's going on here?"

"We're about to help these pretty ladies get their ATV out of the mud," Nainoa smirked.

"You idiots. These women are cops!"

Any remaining questions about whether Sheriff Kailikea was involved in the illegal operation or simply turning a blind eye were answered in a heartbeat.

The three men immediately drew their weapons and pointed them at Catherine and Kono.

* * *

As soon as they saw the sheriff's car approaching Deputy Okala and Scott Marshall knew there was going to be trouble. They took advantage of the momentary diversion to creep out of the woods and take cover behind the nearest out building. They stayed as low as possible and worked their way along the sides of the buildings until they were no more than ten feet away from the assembled group. As soon as they heard the sheriff reveal the truth about Catherine and Kono they looked at each other.

"Consider yourself deputized." Okala said to Scott.

"Okay," Scott nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"Are you sure they're cops?" Kekoa Akana asked.

"They were in my office not an hour ago asking about three friends who went missing up here on the ridge. They identified themselves as being from Five-0."

"They must be looking for those guys from earlier," Nainoa said angrily. "What the hell do we do now?"

Kekoa caught the sheriff's eye and nodded his head slightly toward the garage, indicating the location of the missing men.

"If you're smart you'll give up before this gets any worse for you," Catherine said.

"That's not going to happen," Kekoa Akana growled at her.

"What are we gonna do?" Ikaika started to panic.

"You gotta clean up this mess you've made and get out of here. And I mean right now," Sheriff Kailikea demanded. "Head to the mainland and lay low for a while." He looked at Kekoa who nodded in agreement.

"What are you saying?" Nainoa asked.

"I'm saying take these two out into the forest, deep enough that their bodies won't be found, and kill them," the sheriff ordered. "Then come back and take care of the three men. Then get out of town till I tell you it's safe to come back."

Kekoa Akana turned to his sons. "You heard the man. You two take care of the cops. I'll close down the batches we have in progress and throw our stuff in the truck. I wanna be out of here in less than an hour."

Ikaika Akana looked at his brother and said, "Let's do this."

"Move," Nainoa yelled at Catherine and Kono. "Into the woods."

Catherine and Kono glanced at each other then towards the spot in the woods where they knew Scott Marshall and Deputy Okala had been waiting.

Two seconds later the entire compound erupted in gunfire.

TBC

* * *

If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games. Plus I've promised that as soon as the 100th person signs up I'll celebrate by writing a 100 page fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**See AN's in Chapter 1**

**A Cohesive Team**

**Akana Compound**

**1:50 p.m.**

Scott Marshall and Deputy Okala stepped out from behind the building where they had been concealed, raised their rifles and began shouting "Sheriff's Department. Throw down your weapons."

Catherine and Kono took advantage of the momentary diversion caused by their unexpected arrival to take cover behind a rusted pickup truck. They drew their service weapons, announced themselves as Five-0, and began shouting for the men to throw down their guns and put their hands in the air.

When it became clear that not only the Akanas but also Sheriff Kailikea would prefer to shoot it out rather than surrender, Deputy Okala made a split second decision. A lifelong target shooter and decorated marksman, he put a bullet through the shoulder of his boss, the sheriff, causing him to drop his weapon immediately.

As the sheriff grasped his shoulder and fell to the ground screaming the young deputy, along with Scott, Catherine and Kono, began peppering the ground in front of the Akanas, as well as the buildings around them, with a barrage of bullets in an effort to force the men to give up.

It took only a matter of seconds before they did just that.

* * *

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Steve asked frantically as the sound of people shouting and bullets ricocheting all over the compound echoed through the garage.

Danny peered through the vent two feet away from the one Chin was looking out. "I see Scott Marshall and someone else from the sheriff's department. It's impossible to tell … "

"Are Catherine and Kono okay?" Steve started to struggle to his feet.

"I can't see them," Chin said. He moved several feet down the wall to another vent in an attempt to get a better view.

"If I could just see a few more feet to the left … " Danny pounded his hand on the steel wall with frustration.

Then suddenly, as quickly as the gunfire and shouting started it ended, and the garage went deathly quiet.

* * *

"On your knees," Deputy Okala screamed. "Lay down your weapons. Put your hands behind your head, fingers laced."

As the Akanas hastily complied, and the sheriff remained prone on the ground, Deputy Okala and Scott Marshall moved towards them cautiously, weapons up, ready to fire if any of them so much as twitched.

Scott spotted the remains of the trip wire that had caused the earlier explosion. He scanned the area for any other wires and saw none but still warned "Watch out for trip wires." as Catherine and Kono moved out from behind their cover and approached the men on the ground.

Okala kept the men covered while Scott tossed Kono and Catherine several sets of handcuffs and they quickly cuffed the drug making father and sons. They searched each of the men for any additional weapons then kicked all the guns out of reach.

Finally Catherine leaned over Sheriff Kailikea and pulled his arms behind him to cuff him.

"Ow," the sheriff said when Catherine pulled back his injured arm.

"Don't be a baby," Catherine snapped back then turned to the Akanas. "There were three men hiking in this area this morning," she demanded. "Where are they?"

"What makes you think I'd ever tell you?" Kekoa Akana spat out defiantly.

Kono stepped forward, leaned over, grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head and lifted till his neck strained backwards and he was facing her. Her voice held a deadly calm. "Remember, isolation works both ways. We can do whatever we want to you out here and no one will ever know," she said menacingly.

Akana met her eyes and saw Kono's steely determination. "They're in the garage," he indicated the building to the left with his head.

"Keep them covered," Kono said as she headed across the compound. She reached the building quickly, lifted the heavy metal bar, then opened the door and went inside.

* * *

"Catherine?" Steve asked hopefully as he heard the door to the garage open.

"No, it's me," Kono said as she stepped in and looked at each of her team members in turn, wanting to make sure they were all safe. She took note of Steve's bloody leg and the way he was leaning unsteadily against the garage wall.

"Are you ok?" Steve asked, his head turned towards her but his eyes not meeting hers. "Is Catherine ok?"

"We're all fine," Kono assured him. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," Steve waved off her concern.

Kono took a step toward him but Chin moved quickly to stand beside her and shook his head, indicating they would talk about whatever was wrong later. "What the hell happened out there?"

"It's a long story. Come outside and we'll explain." Kono turned and headed for the door. She was surprised when Steve and Danny didn't immediately follow. She was shocked, in fact, that Steve hadn't already headed for the compound to check on Catherine.

"Steve and I are gonna wait here," Danny said as he helped a wobbly Steve back to a sitting position. "Send Catherine in," to Chin.

"What's wrong?" Kono asked, her voice laced with equal parts concern and confusion.

Chin waved her towards the door. "I'll explain outside. Let's go."

* * *

Catherine kept one eye on the prisoners and one eye on the garage hoping to see Steve, Danny and Chin make their way out the door. There was no movement at all for several minutes, which felt like much longer to Catherine, until finally Kono reappeared with Chin at her side and the two of them walked rapidly towards her.

She knew immediately from the look on Chin's face that something was wrong.

"There was an explosion … " Chin started to explain.

"Where is he?" Catherine cut him off, her jaw tight.

Chin pointed to the garage and Catherine took off running. As she charged through the door she saw Steve sitting on the floor in the corner, back against the wall, with Danny by his side. The first thing she noticed was that his eyes were open and he appeared conscious.

She breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Catherine!" Steve could sense her presence the second she entered the garage.

"Steve!" Catherine crossed the small room in six strides and dropped down beside him. Her eyes were drawn immediately to the blood soaked shirt secured around his knee with Danny's belt. Most of the blood on his pants was partially dried so she knew the bleeding was under control. She saw a number of small puncture wounds on his neck and torso but nothing that looked as though it required immediate attention.

It wasn't until her eyes scanned up to his face that she realized something else was terribly wrong. "Steve?"

She placed her hands on his cheeks.

"I'm gonna go get my phone and call in a Medevac." Danny squeezed Catherine's shoulder supportively then headed for the door. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Cath?" Steve's hands reached out eagerly, finally making contact with Catherine's torso. He began frantically feeling around for any sign of injury. He felt for the telltale wet stickiness of blood on her abdomen and chest and when he found none he moved his hands to her back, sighing with relief when he felt nothing there either. "Are you ok? I heard the shots. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. We're all fine. Everything is ok." She spoke in as soothing a voice as she could manage.

It was only once he was satisfied she was uninjured that Steve finally slid his hands down her arms, took her hands in his and stated what had become obvious to her. "I can't see, Cath. There was an explosion … my eyes … I can't see."

Catherine's mind was reeling, trying to take everything in. She took several deep breaths trying to calm her heart which was still pounding from the take down. "It's ok, Steve. Just stay calm. We're gonna get you out of here and to a hospital. They'll get things cleaned up and take a look."

Steve raised his hands to his eyes. "I can't tell if … "

Catherine pulled his hands away. "Don't do that."

"I just want to know if there's any damage. Anything to explain why I can't see."

She ran her hand softly down his cheek. "There are some burns and some abrasions. I can't really see; there isn't enough light in here. It's way too early to tell anything. You need to see a doctor."

"I'm just impatient." Steve dropped his hands back to his lap with a huff.

"There's a newsflash," Catherine teased as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We've both seen this kind of injury before. You have to let the doctors take a look before you start speculating."

"Are you gonna explain what went on out there and why Chin said the sheriff pulled a gun on you and Kono?"

"Later."

"I guess you were busy making friends back in town," he teased.

"You might say that," she laughed lightly.

"Everything under control out there?"

"Yep. The good guys outnumber the bad guys. And the bad guys are all disarmed and handcuffed."

Steve dropped his head back against the garage wall dejectedly. "This was supposed to be a simple weekend."

"I would think you would have learned long ago there's no such thing as that for us."

She sat down beside him and leaned into his side. He raised his arm and dropped it across her shoulders.

"So I guess we owe you and Kono lunch, huh?"

"Considering the circumstances, we might let you slide this time."

"That's very generous of you," he smiled.

She laid her head on his shoulder and they sat in silence until the sound of an approaching helicopter filled the air.

"I'll go wave them in," Catherine said as she started to stand.

"No wait," Steve grabbed her hand. "Let Danny do that. Can you … stay with me?"

"Absolutely," she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, letting her lips linger. "I'll be with you the whole way."

* * *

**2:15 p.m.**

"Danny, I'm gonna to fly on the Medevac with Steve," Catherine said as they followed the EMT's pushing Steve's stretcher towards the helicopter.

"Of course … absolutely. You go. We'll handle things here," Danny said.

"I think you're overdoing it. I didn't need a Medevac," Steve groused over his shoulder.

"Well, I couldn't find an available canoe so this is what you got," Danny called back.

Steve was loaded on the chopper and the stretcher was fastened down. Danny reached in and grabbed his partner's uninjured foot while Catherine climbed in and took a seat by Steve's head.

"We'll see you back there as soon as we can," Danny yelled over the sound of the rotor.

"Thanks for everything, Danny," Steve shouted back.

"You got it. Just … hey … listen to Catherine … and to the doctors for a change."

"Roger that," Steve said as he reached out his hand towards where he knew Catherine was sitting. She grabbed it and squeezed tightly then gave a wave to Danny as the door closed and the helicopter prepared to take off.

* * *

**Queens Medical Center**

**Saturday**

**5:00 p.m.**

Catherine glanced at her watch and then towards the doors that lead to the hospital's treatment area. They'd arrived a little over two hours before and Steve had been whisked away immediately by the trauma team. Catherine had been waiting for word on his condition ever since.

"Catherine Rollins?" a tall, thin man wearing scrubs and carrying a clipboard asked as he stepped into the waiting room.

"Yes, that's me." Catherine jumped up quickly.

"You're here with Commander McGarrett?"

"Yes, how is he?"

"They're working on his knee right now. He has a fairly substantial puncture wound. It looks as though a piece of the bomb itself may have struck him directly on the kneecap. The x-rays were negative but there may be some ligament or muscle damage that needs to be dealt with surgically at a later date. We won't know that till down the line. The trauma doctors are gonna stitch it up for now and once the wound heals they'll do an MRI and see if further intervention is needed."

"I understand." Catherine said. "What about his eyes?"

"That's where I come in. I've examined Commander McGarrett's injuries. It's too early to tell anything for sure. There is some swelling and tearing which we need to allow time to heal. I removed several small shards of glass from each eye and there are some minor burns on both corneas. Especially the left one. I'm going to treat them with some antibiotic drops to make sure infection doesn't set in. But quite honestly only time will tell how much, if any, of his sight he regains."

"Thank you," Catherine glanced at his badge, "Dr. Evans. I appreciate your candor." It wasn't exactly the news she had been hoping to hear but knowing the facts, and having a treatment plan, made her feel better about the situation.

Still, she knew Steve wouldn't take well to the news that all he could do was wait, and in truth she was only marginally better at that kind of thing than he was. But she was sure of one thing. She would do her best to help him get through the upcoming days and weeks, whatever challenges they held, as painlessly as possible.

"My pleasure. He's been asking for you. As soon as they're done stitching up his leg they'll move him to a regular room and you'll be able to see him."

"Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate that."

"We're going to keep him overnight at least, but if all goes well you'll be able to take him home tomorrow."

"That'll make him happy I'm sure," Catherine smiled.

"The key from this point forward is patience."

Catherine chuckled. "Not exactly one of Steve's strongest traits."

"Well then good luck to you, Ms. Rollins. You're going to have your hands full. Just have them page me if you need anything or have any more questions."

"Thanks, Doctor. I'll do that."

* * *

**6:15 p.m.**

"Hey there, handsome," Catherine said as she walked into his room and saw him lying on the bed on the far side of the room closest to the window. The nurses had come to find her a few minutes earlier and let her know that he was settled in and ready for visitors. Thankfully the bed closest to the door was empty so they could have some privacy.

She took a second to really look at him. His knee was wrapped and elevated and his eyes were covered with two large gauze bandages. The cuts on his neck, face and chest had started to scab over. She smiled to herself when she noticed he was wearing a scrub top and a pair of shorts with Queens Medical Center printed on the leg. The staff here knew him well and had clearly decided the hospital gown fight was not one they wanted to have again.

"Hey, Cath." He held out his hand in the direction of her voice.

She crossed to his bedside and wrapped him in a tight hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he said honestly as he ran his hands soothingly up and down her back and breathed in the scent of her.

"Don't take too deep a breath," she teased. "I haven't had a chance to take a shower."

He laughed. "I couldn't tell."

"Sure you couldn't," she smiled as she took a seat on the side of the bed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Did the doctor talk to you," he asked.

"Yeah."

"He said I need to be patient. That all we can do is wait and see."

"I know that isn't what you wanted to hear, Steve, but … I mean … it's what we expected right? Like I said, we've both seen this kind of injury before."

"Yeah, I know … it's just …"

"You're not good at wait and see."

"Not really. No."

"We'll have to come up with ways to distract you," Catherine said flirtily.

"I like the sound of that," Steve smiled. As he turned towards her he couldn't hide a small grimace.

"Are you in pain?"

"A little. They gave me something for my knee but I told them nothing too heavy. I don't like the fuzzy brain feeling."

Catherine smoothed back his hair and kissed his forehead. "I know you don't. But you need to rest. So if you need something stronger … "

"I'll tell you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**6:30 p.m.**

The minute Steve's dinner tray arrived Catherine realized there was going to be a problem. The food all needed to be eaten with utensils and there was no way Steve was going to be able to handle it without being able to see. She knew he was still far too on edge from the explosion to deal with the issue tonight.

She had to make a quick decision.

She took one look at the actually pretty appealing looking Chicken and Rice Pilaf and pronounced, "That looks horrible."

"Really? Because I'm kind of hungry." Steve wasn't sure what the food looked like but it certainly didn't smell bad.

"Me too," Catherine said. "I didn't eat much lunch. See my date stood me up and I was too busy wondering where he might be to really eat. And he was supposed to be paying."

"Well if he stood you up, he's a fool." Steve held his hand out and when Catherine took it he pulled her towards him and kissed her soundly. "I'll share my dinner with you," he said as he pulled back. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure but I'm sure you wouldn't like it." Catherine said as she lifted the tray and sat it on the empty bed next to Steve's. What she needed was some food Steve could eat with his hands. "You know what I'm gonna do?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna call Kamekona and ask him to bring by some of those fish wraps you like so much."

"Are you sure I can't just … " Steve pointed in the direction he knew Catherine had moved the tray.

"Absolutely not. You had a long day. You deserve a good dinner."

Steve heard the distinctive click of Catherine's phone unlocking as the aroma of the dinner tray hung in the air. He may not have been able to identify exactly what was on the plate but he smiled softly as it dawned on him what she was doing. She was saving him from the embarrassment of trying to eat with utensils when he couldn't see the plate in front of him.

He reached for her hand once again and this time pulled her down to sit on the bed beside him.

"Thanks," he said softly.

She ruffled his hair. "Any time."

* * *

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence**

**Tuesday**

**3 days after the explosion**

**6:00 p.m.**

"How's he doing?" Danny asked as Catherine answered the door and found the other three team members standing on the porch with two pizzas and several six packs of Longboards in hand.

Catherine glanced towards the stairs. "Really good actually. He's mastered going up and down the stairs and getting to the bathroom and kitchen alone."

"Even on his crutches?" Kono asked.

"Yep," Catherine said proudly.

"Impressive," Chin said.

"One of the advantages to having lived in this house most of his life," Danny stated.

"I think it's more a testament to his determination than to just knowing where all the furniture is," Catherine replied defensively.

Danny smiled at how quick Catherine was to stick up for Steve. He knew the last few days had been difficult for his partner, and that it would be at least several more days before they had any definitive word on his eyesight, but he also knew that with Catherine in his corner there was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Is that Danny I hear?" Steve asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yep," Catherine smiled up at him. "And Chin and Kono."

"And we come bearing pizza and beer," Danny announced.

"Awesome," Steve said as he placed both crutches in his left hand and began to slowly descend the stairs.

Catherine watched him carefully as he made his way to the bottom, took a second to get his balance, then crutched over to the couch, being careful to avoid the coffee table, and sat down.

She smiled triumphantly, almost as though she had made the journey herself. "I'll grab some plates and napkins," she said as the rest of the team took a seat and placed the pizza and beer on the coffee table.

Catherine returned from the kitchen and sat next to Steve on the couch. She handed out plates and placed a stack of napkins in the middle of the table.

"So how's Grace doing?" she asked Danny as she flipped open the pizza box, put two slices on a plate, and sat it in front of Steve. She took his hand and put it on the side of the plate so he would know where it was. Then she repeated the procedure with a Longboard. And finally she handed him a napkin.

"She sends her love. She wanted to come tonight but she has cheerleading practice and then she's going to a study sleepover at Becky's."

Danny, Chin and Kono watched with fascination as Catherine set Steve up with everything he needed without hovering over him or calling attention to his condition, all the while carrying on a normal conversation. Then she got herself a piece of pizza and sat back, keeping an eye on Steve in case he needed anything but otherwise not hovering.

When he dropped his napkin on the floor she casually leaned forward, grabbed another, and placed it in his hand. Then she retrieved the one from the floor and laid it on the coffee table to be discarded later.

As they enjoyed the pizza and beer the rest of the team filled Steve and Catherine in on the details of the Akana bust and the dismantling of their drug organization.

"They confessed within an hour?" Steve asked incredulously.

"We just left them alone in a room with Kono. They couldn't talk fast enough. They were terrified of her," Chin laughed.

Kono smiled. "I just explained to them what was going to happen if they didn't cooperate."

She and Catherine shared a triumphant smile.

"They gave us the full list of names of people in their distribution network. Over the last two days we've made close to twenty arrests," Danny said, satisfied that at least something good had come from their disastrous weekend.

"I also talked to Scott and he can't stop apologizing for what happened," Chin said. "He obviously had no idea there was a drug lab that close to the facility property."

"No problem. I'm sure he didn't know," Steve said sincerely. "I was actually having fun till we stumbled on the Akanas and their operation."

"Well … just remember … you all agreed that if something went wrong this time I would never be forced to go on one of these outdoor adventures again," Danny reminded them

"Oh come on, Danny," Steve said. "It wasn't that bad."

"It ended up with a Medevac helicopter and three tweekers and a crooked sheriff in custody," Danny argued. "And we were only there for half a day."

"I, for one, would love to go back," Steve said. "As soon as … you know," he indicated the bandages over his eyes.

"Me too," Catherine and Kono agreed. "We should make plans."

"Sounds good to me," Chin nodded.

"Well you all have fun. I'll just stay here and wait for the phone call telling me what disaster befell you all," Danny insisted.

They talked for another hour or so as they finished up the pizza and beer. Steve and Chin explained to Catherine and Kono their plan for making stumbling upon a meth lab part of the corporate team building experience. When the girls both laughed at the concept Danny said "Don't encourage them." Then he yawned. "Well this has been fun but I plan on making an early night of it. And since Chin and Kono rode with me it's time for them to go too."

Chin gathered up the dirty dishes and empty beer bottles and took them to the kitchen before joining Danny and Kono at the front door.

"Thanks," Catherine said softly.

"My pleasure," Chin smiled.

"Thanks for coming by," Steve said from his position on the couch.

"Any time," Danny said. "I'll give you a call tomorrow."

After the rest of the team left Catherine reset the alarm and returned to the couch. "That was fun."

"It was." Steve agreed.

"Do you wanna head upstairs?"

"I'd rather stay here for a little while longer." Steve stretched out and pulled Catherine down to lay beside him.

"Ok," she said as she settled comfortably into his side.

"I was thinking … " Steve started.

"What?"

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe I'd like to go into the office for a while tomorrow. I mean I know I can't work but … just to check in I guess."

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Catherine said eagerly.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Why?"

"I don't know. I just thought you might think it would be too much trouble."

"Why would I think that?" Catherine raised her head and looked at him.

"I don't know." Steve turned his face towards her. Even though he couldn't see her, or read her eyes, he hoped she could see his sincerity. "I mean the office is familiar territory to me but not so familiar I can do it with my eyes closed … so to speak. It's like when we were leaving the hospital. I hate to ask you to stick close to me every second so I don't run into a wall."

"I'm perfectly happy to stick close to you every second." Catherine settled her head back on his shoulder.

"Thank you," he said as he kissed the top of her head and sifted his fingers through her hair. "I appreciate that."

"We're a team, Steve. We do this together. Whatever happens … together." She placed her hand over his heart.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Together."

They snuggled in comfortable silence for a few minutes till Steve said, "Let's not tell Danny we're coming though."

"Why?"

"I don't want to give him a chance to move everything around just for his own amusement."

Catherine chuckled then raised her head and kissed him soundly. As she deepened the kiss he pulled her on top of him. He kissed her passionately and ran his hands over her torso. He craved her presence. They hadn't been together since he'd gotten home from the hospital. The feel of her lying on top of him made his body react.

"Cath, I don't … I mean I'm not ... "

Catherine knew he was unsure. Not being able to see had him off balance in every aspect of his life. "Well, Sailor. I can assure you that in this case you don't have to worry about anything having been moved. Everything is still right where you left it," she teased as she pressed herself against him and felt just how badly he wanted her.

"Well to be honest it's less my eyes than my knee I'm worried about," he chuckled. "I don't have any leverage."

"Oh well," she purred as she pressed intimately against him. "you know what that means."

"What?" he ground out.

"You're just gonna have to let me take control and do all the work."

"I can live with that."

* * *

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence**

**Friday 6 days after the explosion**

**12:30 p.m.**

Catherine was just coming down the stairs from putting laundry away when she heard the sound of glass breaking in the kitchen.

"Dammit!" she heard Steve say.

She hurried in to find him standing in front of the sink, leaning on his crutches, the plate and glass he had used for lunch shattered in pieces around his feet.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he snapped. "I was trying to put my lunch dishes in the sink and I must have misjudged the distance. Again."

"It's ok. I'll clean it up." Catherine grabbed the broom and dustpan from beside the refrigerator. "Just let me get some of this out of the way so you don't get cut … "

"I know the drill, Catherine. I may not be able to see but my memory is fine. It's the same process we went through the last two times I broke a dish."

Catherine took a deep breath. She recognized Steve was angry at himself and not at her. His frustration was causing him to lash out. She understood she couldn't take it personally.

She actually wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and tell him everything would be ok but that wasn't something he was prepared to accept right now. So she bit her tongue and began to sweep up the glass shards.

"Between your eyes and the crutches … "

"Don't make excuses for me, Catherine," he cut her off.

She tried not to take offense at his biting tone. She cleared away some of the glass then said, "Ok if you go to your left you should be fine."

"Thank you," he grumbled as he crutched past her into the living room.

By the time she finished cleaning up the glass and went into the living room she found Steve laying on the couch. He had his back turned to the room and didn't stir at all when she entered. She had no idea whether he was asleep or not but it was clear he wasn't in the mood to talk so she left him alone and went to sit on the beach.

* * *

**2:00 p.m.**

After spending an hour sitting on the beach relaxing, Catherine went back to doing laundry in the garage. She knew without a doubt that Steve was having a tough time. He was tired of waiting and frustrated by not knowing what was going to happen and when he broke a dish for the third time in as many days his emotions just boiled over.

She recognized that this was something he needed to work through in his own head and he'd talk to her when he was ready. All she could do was stay close and be there if he needed her.

She finished folding a load of clothes and headed back into the house to put them away.

As she entered the living room she saw that he was now sitting on the couch. He turned his head when he heard her come in.

"I'm sorry, Cath," he said somberly.

"It's ok," she assured him.

"No, it's not. Don't let me off the hook. I'm really sorry I talked to you like that. You didn't deserve it."

She put the laundry basket on the coffee table and sat down beside him. She grabbed his shoulders gently and turned his body towards her then wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Always."

She could feel the tension in his shoulders and spine. She sensed that he wanted to say something but was having trouble finding the words. She decided to try to help him start the conversation.

"I know this is hard for you, Steve."

"Yeah."

"Is there anything I can do to make it easier? Something I'm not doing that I should be, or vice versa."

He put his hands on her shoulders, then ran them down her arms slowly and finally laced their fingers together and squeezed. "No, no. Absolutely not, Cath. You've been great. Better than great. I'm just … " His voice trailed off.

"Not great at waiting?"

"Yeah. And … "

"What, Steve? You can tell me anything. You know that."

"Have you stopped to think … I mean … what happens if this is permanent? If my sight never comes back?"

And there it was. The elephant in the room that they hadn't addressed.

"We'll cross that bridge _if_ we come to it." Catherine squeezed his hands reassuringly.

"Right. I know that. But I just can't help but think … everything will change."

"What do you mean everything?"

"If I can't see Cath, if I can't go back to work at Five-0, if I can't ever drive a car or get around by myself … "

Catherine could see that he'd been worrying more and more about this possibility as his Monday appointment with the eye doctor got closer. "You'll never have to worry about getting anywhere by yourself. You'll have me."

"I wouldn't expect you to … " Steve shook his head.

"What?

"You wouldn't want to spend all your time taking care of me."

Catherine leaned her forehead against his. "First off … you're putting the cart before the horse here. But if you really want to have this conversation right now, fine." She pulled back and placed her hand softly on his cheek. "If the worst happens and we find out you aren't going to get your eyesight back, I have no doubt you will attack that challenge like every other challenge you've ever faced and you will achieve every bit of independence you possibly can. And for the rest you'll have me. And Danny. And Chin. And Kono. And Grace. And all the other people who care about you and will be there for you no matter what."

"Everything will change," he sighed.

"Everything will change as far as the stuff outside these walls goes, but when it comes to you and me, nothing will change."

"Cath … "

She placed her fingers against his lips. "Nothing will change …"

He kissed her fingertips then linked their fingers once again and dropped their joined hands to his lap. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I could ask the same thing, Sailor."

* * *

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence**

**Saturday 7 days after the explosion**

**12:00 p.m.**

"Hi, Gracie. Hi, Danny," Catherine said cheerily as she opened the front door.

"Hi, Auntie Cath," Grace said as she wrapped Catherine in an enthusiastic hug. "Where's Uncle Steve?"

"He's out back sitting on the beach. He's been waiting all morning for you to get here."

"I'm gonna go see him," Grace said as she tore off through the house towards the back door.

"She's a little excited about seeing Uncle Steve," Danny laughed.

"He's just as excited about seeing her," Catherine laughed. "Thanks for coming over."

"Our pleasure."

"I offered to cancel on this baby shower but Steve insisted I go. My friend Kelsey's family is flying in from the mainland. I haven't seen them in years and … "

"You don't have to explain, Catherine. You've had a rough week too. You deserve to have some fun."

"Thanks," Catherine smiled. "Let me show you a few things in the kitchen." She headed in that direction and Danny followed with a smile.

"So, I made you some lunch so you wouldn't have to worry about it. It's all finger food."

"Ok," Danny smiled, understanding completely.

Catherine opened the refrigerator and pointed inside "There's a pizza that's ready to go in the oven. No pineapple on half."

"Thank you."

"There's a cookie sheet of hors d'oeuvres. Including those sausage ones Gracie loves and the potato puffs you like. You can just pop the whole thing in the oven at 350 for about twenty minutes."

"Got it."

"I bought some of the lemonade Grace likes and Steve has some beer in a cooler out on the beach."

"Sounds good."

"Oh and I made a batch of chocolate cupcakes." Catherine pointed to the Tupperware container on the counter.

"You really didn't need to go to all this trouble but thank you. I got this, Catherine. You go and have a good time."

"Ok, I'll be back in a couple of hours. But don't hesitate to call if your need me before that."

"Catherine, relax. Everything will be fine. I promise. He's in good hands."

"I know that. Thanks, Danny."

As Catherine and Danny went out on the lanai they saw Grace sitting on the sand in front of Steve's chair talking animatedly, Steve smiling widely at her.

"I'm going. I'll be back in a couple of hours," Catherine called out to them.

"Have fun," Steve called back. "Have fun, Auntie Cath," Grace added.

After he walked Catherine to the door and made sure she got off okay Danny went back to the kitchen, popped the pizza and hors d'oeuvres into the oven, then walked back to the beach where Steve and Grace were deep in conversation about what Grace had seen on her field trip earlier in the week.

"Cath get going ok?" Steve asked.

"Yes. I told her to relax and have fun. We'll be just fine for the afternoon." Danny dropped down in the chair beside Steve.

"We can stay all day if you want us to, Uncle Steve," Grace said happily. "We don't have any other plans."

"Well of course I want you to stay all day, Gracie. Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes," she said honestly.

Steve turned to Danny. "I think Catherine made something for lunch."

"It's already in the oven," Danny said. "It'll be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Thanks."

"Auntie Catherine made those sausage hors d'oeuvres you like so much, Monkey. Not to mention chocolate cupcakes."

"Yay."

"You two wouldn't have happened to work that out ahead of time?" Danny raised his eyebrows.

Grace gave him a sly smile and changed the subject. "Hey, Uncle Steve?"

"Yes, Gracie?"

"Do you remember I told you I was writing a paper about the history of Hawaii for school?"

"Of course."

"Well I got it back yesterday and I got an A."

"Congratulations. Gracie. That's great."

"I brought it with me and I can read it to you after we eat if you want."

"I'd love that."

"Can I run up to the house and bring some dishes and napkins and things down here so we can eat on the beach?" Grace asked hopefully.

"That sounds like a great idea to me," Steve said.

"Thanks." Grace hugged him happily.

Danny watched as Gracie practically skipped to the house. "What is it about you that inspires beautiful women to want to take care of you?"

"I don't know, Danny. I'm a very lucky guy."

"That you are."

They sat in silence for a minute, listening to the waves break against the beach, then Danny spoke again.

"You nervous about Monday?"

"A little," Steve said honestly. "If I don't get my sight back … nothing will ever be the same, Danny."

"The stuff that matters will still be the same. Grace will still adore you … for reasons I don't completely understand. I'll still … I'll do whatever you need me to do. You know that." Danny said. "And you know Catherine will be right beside you no matter what. And Chin and Kono."

"Catherine said pretty much the exact same thing when I talked to her."

"She's very wise," Danny chuckled. "And probably too good for you."

"No argument there," Steve smiled then turned serious. "I hope I don't need to worry about it, that everything works out ok and my eyesight comes back, but it's a good feeling to know if it doesn't I'm not gonna be alone."

* * *

**Queens Medical Center**

**Monday 9 days after the explosion**

**10:00 a.m.**

Steve sat perfectly still on the exam table as they waited for the doctor to come in and remove the bandages from his eyes. Today was the day they hoped to get some answers about whether his loss of vision was permanent. Catherine fidgeted nervously at his side. It had been nine days since the explosion and while Steve's dressings had been changed several times it had always been in extremely low light to avoid any further damage.

This would be the first real test of whether his eyesight was returning.

"So are we ready for this?" Dr. Evans asked without preamble as he entered the room.

"Yes." Steve and Catherine said in unison.

"Then let's do it." Dr. Evans knew even from the limited amount of time he'd spent with his patient that Commander McGarrett was not great at waiting and was chomping at the bit to get the bandages off and get some answers. He didn't intend to keep the man waiting any longer than necessary.

Catherine stepped out of the way as the doctor took a position directly in front of Steve. "Ok now when I first remove the bandages there will be a period of adjustment. Your eyes aren't used to the light so you need to give them some time."

The doctor peeled away the tape and gauze and wiped the remaining medication from the area. "Tilt your head back." He placed drops in each of Steve's eyes. "Now blink a few times and give yourself a few minutes."

Dr. Evans stepped back and observed Steve as he blinked rapidly and squinted against the fluorescent light in the room. His eyes appeared unfocused as he turned his head from side to side, not settling for long on any one object. Catherine watched him closely from her position across the room for any signs that his sight might have returned.

He looked down at the floor for a long minute then up again.

Suddenly he turned towards Catherine and smiled.

"You wore my favorite shirt," he said as he looked at her purple blouse.

"I did," she smiled broadly.

"So, I guess that's a good sign," Dr. Evans said. "I'm assuming you didn't tell him what shirt you were wearing."

"No, I didn't." Catherine hadn't taken her eyes off Steve's for even a second.

"So now … " Dr. Evans began.

"Doc," Steve said, his eyes still holding Catherine's gaze, "if you don't mind I'm gonna kiss my girlfriend now."

"You can kiss your girlfriend all you want in a few minutes, Commander," Dr. Evans laughed. "Right now I need to finish my examination."

"Ok," Steve said as the doctor stepped in front of him, "but you better hurry because she's looking really kissable and she's wearing my favorite shirt."

The doctor grinned as he pointed to the eye chart on the wall across the room and said "Start with the top line." After Steve read off all the lines of the chart Dr. Evans continued. "Ok Commander, I'm glad to see you're feeling so much better. I'm going to give you a prescription for some drops I want you to use 4 times a day. Other than that, be careful and don't rub your eyes. And make sure to wear sunglasses. I'll see you back here in a week for a check-up."

"Will do."

"Ms. Rollins, make sure he follows the directions. He was very lucky. Let's not have any backsliding."

"I'll make sure," Catherine assured the doctor.

"Alright now get out of here because these walls are very thin so you need to go kiss your girlfriend elsewhere," he smiled. "We're trying to run a medical practice here."

Steve slid off the table and crutched across the room to Catherine who hugged him tightly. "Let's go out to the truck and make out," he said playfully.

"Steve … "

"You heard what Doctor Evans said. He said to go kiss my girlfriend. Isn't that what you said, Doc?"

Steve's excitement and happiness were contagious and the doctor couldn't help but play along. "That's exactly what I said, Commander."

* * *

**Five-O Headquarters**

**11:00 AM**

Danny, Chin and Kono looked up from their position at the smart table as Steve walked into the office.

"Hey, Steve. Where's Catherine?" Danny said, and then it dawned on him what he was seeing. Steve was walking through the office towards them, no Catherine in sight.

He had on sunglasses but there were no gauze bandages visible underneath.

He had visited the office several times since the night they all had pizza at the beach house but always with Catherine close by helping him navigate.

"She's on her way up. She stopped in the lobby to take a call from her mom."

"Can we assume from the fact that you didn't walk face first into the door that you got good news from the doctor today."

"I did indeed," Steve beamed as he removed his sunglasses and squinted only slightly. "It'll be a few days before everything is 100% back but according to Dr. Evans I'm gonna be as good as new."

"Excellent," Danny said as he gave Steve a hearty pat on the back.

"Great news," Chin and Kono smiled in unison.

As they were all congratulating Steve Catherine came through the door.

"Everything ok with your folks?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, fine. Mom just wanted to see how your appointment went."

"Did you give her the good news?"

"I did," Catherine smiled.

"So, I'm ready to get back to work," Steve said happily.

"Me too," Catherine agreed.

"Um, Catherine," Kono cleared her throat. "You might need to grab another shirt out of your locker. That one appears to be missing a couple of buttons." Kono motioned to where Catherine's shirt was gapping in the front.

"Huh. I must not have noticed that this morning when I got dressed." Catherine blushed wildly.

"That story would be a lot more believable," Danny smirked, "if Steve's collar didn't have a suspicious smudge the exact same color as the lipstick you're currently wearing."

"What can we say, Danny," Steve beamed. "Just following doctor's orders."

* * *

_Prompt: I do have an idea, the whole team are on a team building trip on one of the other islands and the guys run into some unexpected baddies and get caught and its up to Cath and Kono to save the day and be a badass team and with a bit of steve whump so cath has to look after him later_

Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.


End file.
